


I'm not over you

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is a rewrite of the bus encounter between Villainelle and Eve from episode 3x03. I thought it might be an excellent opportunity to compose a passionate embrace between the two. There is so much tension between the two, eventually something has to give.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	I'm not over you

Eve took a seat at the back of the bus. She had decided to sit at the top as there was less of a chance of being seen. She felt exhausted and would not be able to hold a viable conversation should anyone see her. Looking down at her phone there were a few unanswered messages. She locked the screen. This would have been the perfect moment for a pair of large sunglasses, she thought. 

Peering out through the dusty, dirt speckled windows she watched as the bus crept past houses and shops. 

* * *

Eve just happened to look up from her phone when she saw that familiar face. All manner of anxiety and lust overcame her as she lunged at the blonde assassin. Villainelle wore an oversized grey blazer and shirt. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Villainelle's head made a loud bang as it smashed against the plastic back of a bus seat, narrowly missing a piece of discarded chewing gum.

"Eve, I just want to see you!" Villainelle saw red in her eyes, she pushed Eve off her and threw her over a seat. A jolted passenger pulled away his legs as Eve's head landed in his lap. Other passengers watched on as the two fought.

"Why are you here?" Eve said as she pulled Villainelle's hair back.

"I'm not here for you!" Villainelle yelled.

"I just wanted to visit while I'm here!" She slammed Eve's face into the floor.

"Ok, hang on," Eve said and spat out a droplet of blood, her lips had begun to swell as she pulled herself up. Villainelle watched.

"Who are you here for?" Eve asked.

"I can't tell you that," Villainelle said.

"I figured you'd say that," Eve said as she sat on the aisle floor of the bus, Villainelle held out her hand and pulled Eve up.

* * *

"Sit on a seat, people want to get past," she said and brushed the hair out of Eve's eyes. 

Eve squirmed a little.

"What? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," Villainelle's face was close to Eve's now, her breath on her face. She could smell Villainelle's familiar scent, the smell of power.

"Then who are you here for?" Eve asked.

"Do you really care?" Villainelle stroked Eve's face, slowly running her finger down Eve's cheek.

"Last time we were this close, I stabbed you," Eve said.

"And the last time you trusted me, I shot you," Villainelle whispered as Eve grabbed her by the wrist.

"I'd say we are even, then," Eve said, releasing her grip of Villainelle's wrist.

"Oh come on, Eve. That's no way to treat a guest," Villainelle said. 

* * *

Eve stood up, pressing the button to stop the bus. Villainelle didn't move as Eve pushed past her. Climbing over Villainelle to get to the aisle. Villainelle smiled as Eve clumsily climbed over her. Eve attempted to maintain composure, power over the situation. It reality she looked like a pipe cleaner as she stepped past Villainelle.

"You could just say excuse me, Eve," Villainelle said.

Eve walked to the stairwell of the rocky bus. She turned to Villainelle. 

"You coming or what?" Eve said. Villainelle stood up, her hands in her pockets as she casually strutted towards Eve. Villainelle's eyes widened as she stepped off the bus.

* * *

The bus had barely pulled away when Eve grabbed Villainelle in a passionate embrace. Pushing her against the bus stop pole. Villainelle wrapped her arms around Eve. 

They kissed for a lengthy period. Villainelle gripped Eve's hair, Eve moaned with pleasure.

Eve looked up at Villainelle.

"No one will ever believe you," Eve said.

"Unlike some, I don't exist for what other's may believe," Villainelle wiped her mouth.

"Is that all I get?" Villainelle asked as Eve straightened her jumper blouse. Eve turned her head and said, "Haven't you got a gloriously complex murder to orchestrate?"

"Touche," Villainelle said and leaned against the bus stop, she waved but Eve didn't turn around. A smile stretched across Eve's face as she carried on walking. Her heart was racing.

Villainelle watched Eve walk away. 


End file.
